eigafandomcom-20200229-history
Hideji Otaki
is a Japanese actor. Profile * Name: * Birth date: June 6, 1925 * Birthplace: Bunkyo-ku, Tokyo, Japan * Blood type: O * Height: 5' 5¾" (167cm) * Hobbies: Chess Filmography * 1959 Sono Kabe o Kudake * 1964 Black Sun * 1968 The Sands of Kurobe ... Dojo * 1969 The Girl I Abandoned * 1970 City of Beasts ... Hanaya * 1971 Bloodthirsty Eyes * 1971 Kaoyaku ... Nishino * 1972 Aa Koe Naki Tomo * 1972 Shin Heitai Yakuza: Kasen ... Houran's father * 1972 Kaigun Tokubetsu Nensho Hei ... Takichi * 1973 Lone Wolf and Cub: Baby Cart at the River Styx ... Mogami Shusuke, messenger #2 * 1974 The Family ... Masayoshi Nakane * 1974 Akumyo: Shima Arashi ... Silk hut * 1975 Kinkanshoku * 1975 Tora-san 16: Tora-san the Intellectual * 1976 Tora-san 17: Tora-san's Sunrise and Sunset * 1976 Fumo Chitai * 1976 The Inugami Family ... Oyama, Shinto priest * 1976 The Possessed ... Oshima's father * 1976 Brother and Sister ... Akaza * 1977 The Devil's Ballad ... Doctor Gondo * 1977 Totsuzen Arashi no Youni ... Swindler * 1977 Mount Hakkoda ... Colonel Nakabayashi * 1977 Hell's Gate Island ... Gikei * 1977 Proof of the Man ... Customer at a restaurant * 1977 Village of Eight Gravestones * 1977 The War in Space * 1977 Wani to Oum to Ottosei ... Kenjuro Kamoshita * 1978 Queen Bee ... Lawyer Kano * 1978 Dog Flute ... Section Manager Usami * 1978 Winter's Flower ... Ichiro * 1978 Firebird: Daybreak Chapter ... Sukune * 1978 Kotei no Inai Hachigatsu ... Noguchi * 1978 Kichiku ... Bank Clark * 1978 Never Give Up ... Head of the Prime Minister's Office * 1978 Last of the Ako Clan ... Yamada * 1978 Tora-san 22: Talk of the Town Tora-san * 1979 Hunter in the Dark ... Shiba * 1980 Kagemusha ... Masakage Yamagata * 1980 Deathquake * 1981 Station ... Aiba * 1982 Dotonbori River ... Tamada * 1982 Lake of Illusions ... Fujikake * 1982 The Go Masters * 1982 Kaikyo ... Okabe * 1983 Kita no Kuni Kara '83 Fuyu ... Seikichi Kitamura * 1983 Meiso Chizu * 1983 Izakaya Choji ... Aiba sensei * 1984 MacArthur's Children ... Ashigara * 1984 Kita no Kuni Kara '84 Natsu ... Seikichi Kitamura * 1984 The Funeral ... Shokichi Amamiya * 1985 Demon ... Oyaji * 1985 Time and Tide 2 ... Mr. Imai * 1985 Tampopo ... Rich old man * 1986 Gonza the Spearman ... Iwaki * 1986 Atami Satsujin Jiken ... Sakuji Onijima * 1986 Lost in the Wilderness ... Matsutaro Uemura * 1986 Tree Without Leaves ... Isaemon * 1987 Tokyo Blackout ... Professor Outawara * 1987 A Taxing Woman ... Tsuyuguchi, tax office manager * 1988 Tokyo: The Last Megalopolis ... Masayuki Orida * 1988 Princess Tsubuki ... Shinnosuke Kawashima * 1989 Orugoru ... Kyohei Imazato * 1989 Black Rain ... Dr. Fujita * 1990 Heaven and Earth ... Matasaburo * 1990 Takeshi: Childhood Days ... Stationmaster * 1990 Tales of a Golden Geisha ... Chijiwa * 1991 Noh Mask Murders ... Jinrei * 1991 Nakibokuro ... Shoichi Akazawa * 1992 Kita no Kuni Kara '92 Sudachi ... Seikichi Kitamura * 1992 Minbo no Onna ... Hotel owner * 1992 Shorishatachi ... Harumi Sakura * 1994 Chounouryoku-sha: Michi Eno Tabibito ... Roujin * 2000 Dora-heita * 2000 Kawa no Nagare no You ni ... Nakayama * 2003 Spy Sorge ... Duke Kinmochi Sai-onji * 2003 The Man Who Wipes Mirrors * 2003 Worst by Chance ... Pawnbroker * 2004 Casshern ... General Kamijo * 2004 Izo * 2005 Samurai I Loved ... Sekiguchi * 2006 Memories of Tomorrow ... saburou Sugawara * 2006 Tabi no Okurimono 0:00 Hatsu * 2006 The Inugamis ... Ohyama External Links * * Hideji Otaki at Nippon Cinema * Hideji Otaki at Japanese Wikipedia Category:1925 Births Category:Actor Category:Blood Type O